Yellow Eyes and Candy Skulls
by ShadowPendragon
Summary: Dipper meets a strange girl in a graveyard and finds out that she is behind the dead raising from their graves and that she works with Bill Cipher who has turned human. Dipper starts to fall in love with her but does she secretly love his enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gravity falls of its characters. I also do not own the song used in this. Said song is Skeletons on Parade by Ludo.**

* * *

Dipper walked down the long dirt path, frustrated. He stared at the journal in confusion. It had been 3 nights since the last attack. At least once a week the dead were rising and causing havoc on the town. Thankfully most of the people of Gravity Falls were asleep and didn't notice the shouting and smashing of bottles. "I just don't get it!" He said as he took of his hat and ran a hand through his messy hair.

Dipper's 18th birthday had been about a month ago. He had grown tall and handsome. His body now tanned and a picture from the journal tattooed was on his arm. Dipper growled in frustration as he stared at the page about the living dead. He had waited at all the graveyards at night and nothing happened.

A rustle came from the trees next to Dipper and a light flickered. He couldn't help his curiosity and followed. The rustling was quiet, almost as though there was nothing there and the light was very dim but dipper could make out the shape of someone. His heart pounded like a drum. Who was this mystery person?

He tried to be as quiet a possible and thankfully the woods soon let out to a clearing. He stayed in the shadows of the high trees and untamed plants. The shape of a lantern could now be seen clearly but the persons face was still not visible.

They were covered in a black cloak and no sound of breathing came from them. Dipper's eyebrows furrowed when he realized what was in the clearing. Tombstones. He'd never seen or heard of this graveyard. The mausoleum looked like it was about to crumble apart like a 2 year old gingerbread house. It was quite an old place.

A hand shot up and grasped the hood of the cloak, pushing it back. The person wasn't what Dipper was expecting them to look like. A tall girl with hair like a galaxy stood there. Her eyes were like two yellow stars. She was smiling softly at the full moon. The girl sat down her lantern and climbed up a large tombstone with a cross on it.

"_Behind a curtain of towering pines,"_

Dipper sighed. She was singing and had a voice like butterfly wings flapping in the wind. It was almost hypnotic

"_the sun settling red,  
a city hidden high in the hills comes out to honor the dead.  
Families somberly walk through the town.  
They build altars and pray,  
Clean the tombs and clutch rosaries and speak of better days."_

It was as though the creatures of the night had completely stopped what they were doing and listening very intently.

"_From the edge of the island,  
They ferry back to the shore,  
Climb under their covers  
and pray a little more."_

The wind sounded as it was singing with her and the sound of instruments drifted to Dipper's ears.

"_In this ancient city of stones,  
They sigh and bow their heads,  
The living seems rather well…  
Dead."_

"Oh yeah." The vowels of her sentence were long and drawn out. She tilted back her head and closed her eyes for a second or two, but her eyes popped back open and she jumped down from the grave.

"_The sun is down,  
The earth shakes,  
The wind doth howl  
and I'm making moves all across the park,  
We're stirring in the dark."_

Her voice was so beautiful that Dipper didn't notice how fast time was going by, or how the dead were rising from their graves. The song was almost over when he finally realized it. He almost gasped but stayed quiet, in fear they might attack him.

Dipper panicked, but the song was over.

"_Goodnight all my children you must now lay down your heads  
You wouldn't want __**him**__ to find you missing from your beds."_

He looked around him. The sun had come up and the dead were getting back into their graves. Before the girl could close the door of the mausoleum that some of the skeletons had gotten into, Dipper ran to her as though he was a bolt of lightning.

She saw him before he had gotten very close to her. Her yellow eyes filled with panic. Dipper was now in front of her panting. "Who are you?" He said. The girl couldn't respond but kept her mouth open like she was going to say something.

Instead of speaking she pushed him into the mausoleum and quickly shut the heavy stone door.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper's heart pounded as he realized how much danger he was in. He quickly turned around, looking for any sign of escape and noticed that the skeletons were calmly climbing back into their coffins, as though they hadn't even realized he was there. Suddenly one looked straight at him. He held his breath as he stared at the barren place where the skeleton's eyes used to be. It let out a throaty laugh.

"You're gonna be flayed when he finds you here." The skeleton's voice was barely even a voice. It sounded more like the wind howling. Dipper's eyes widened in suprise, but before he could speak, the coffin was sealed by bony fingers.

Once again he looked around for escape, sizing up his situation. There were no cracks that were big enough for him to fit through and trying to break his way out would most likely make the mosoleum crumble on top of him. His only choice was to wait. A loud sound came from outside. Dipper quickly tried to find a way to see outside and soon found one.

The mysterious girl was standing a few feet away from him and man stood in front of her. All that he could see of the man was shiny black shoes and black trousers.

"Good morning." The girl said quietly. The end of a black cane snapped down onto the hard soil as though the man was leaning on it. "So how was the parade?" Diper knew that voice from somewhere. It sounded insane and sadistic.

"O-oh you know, It was how it is every night." She sounded very nervous. "Oh really? Ya'know I couldn't watch it cause someone has been covering up a lot of my symbols..." His voice sounded as though he was calm but suddenly turned very dark. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you, Full Moon?" Nervous laughter filled the graveyard. "It must have been some teenagers or something."

"I get the feeling it wasn't" The girl suddenly stumbled forward as though she was being pulled by something. "L-look you know I wouldn't d-do that!" She was panicked. "I know you wouldn't, kid. You remember what happened last time you disobeyed me." His voice sounded as though he was enjoying this. "Y-yes, Bill."

Dipper almost gasped in horror. It couldn't be him! Bill wasn't human, unless he stole someones body. "Well, I know how you hate to see me go, Full moon," He teases "But i gotta."

Bill turned around, walked a few steps and then turned back around to face her. "And remember?" He said. "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold." The girl said as though she was relieved. "Bye." A bright blue light engulfed the graveyard and the dissapeared. Many minutes went by as the girl just stood there. With a sigh she spun around, strolled over the to mosoleum and opened the large stone door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well heres chapter 3! I am on a roll!  
WARNING: There is swearing in this chapter**

* * *

The mindscape was a dark place to Luna, It was never ending torture. She could never dream of her family or her old life, all she could do was wander in emptiness. Or at least thats all she could do safely. If she dreamed of anything, it would turn into a horrible nightmare. Family would turn into horrid monsters, her home would turn into a murder mansion, her horrible memories would flash over and over if she even thought of her old life. No. Dreaming was not for Luna. It took her many exausting years to be able to not dream, to wander aimlessly in the mindscape. That's what people do when they don't have dreams, they wander in never ending nothingness. But they say they didn't dream because it hard to remember almost nothing, but Luna had an excelent memory. She couldn't forget her friends, family, even her cat, and she definetly could not forget the dream demon who would twist blissfull images of beautiful times, into nightmares. She could do nothing to stop him. Bill owned her.

Luna stood in the graveyard, fear making her heart race and her mind spin. Maybe it was something else besides fear, but she had no idea. Just like she had no idea what to do about the boy in the mosoleum. She waited several minutes trying to decide what to do, but there was only one thing she could think of. She took a deep breath, turned around and strolled over to the stone door. It would be heavy to most people, but then again, Luna was not most people. Pushing it aside was not a challenge for her and when she did, she found the boy crouching on the floor, looking as though he had seen a ghost. Luna looked down at him, as he scrambled to his feet. Luna was tall, but he was several inches taller than her.

"Who are you?" Said the boy, with a mix of fear and curiosity in his eyes. She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "How fucking _dare_ you." He looked startled and thats when luna started to rant. "Do you know how much fucking trouble I would have been in if _he_ found you?! It's people like you who make my job hard!" Her rambling when on and on, about how she would be in trouble. It was as though she was being engulfed by blue flames. When she finished the flame died down and she was red in the face. Luna couldn't remember being more mad in her life. "L-look" He stuttered "I know how much trouble you would have been in. I know what that _thing _is capable of. Im not here to cause you any trouble." He was very obviously scared of her. "My name is Dipper."


End file.
